The sponge house movie
by 2643 Kirby town
Summary: A boys journey to be a man and take up the manager position at her fathers restaurant


**hello everyone,it's been a while since I did this and I try my best to make this story good like Mr animator who made the sponge house.**

**He did really good in his story's and I want to try my best to make it good,I saw a trailer of the SpongeBob SquarePants movie trailer and it was very good that I want to see if my story isn't very good but I try must best and that's all that matters,hope you all have a nice day.**

Ah,Royal woods; so mysterious, so beautiful. So... uh...suburban;

[The camera zooms through Royal Woods until it stops in front of the Lynn table.] Our story begins in Royal woods popular town eatery, Lynn's Table; where... [The camera pans down into Royal woods in front of the restaurant]

Police: Back off! Back off! [waves arms to back off at reporters/citizens]

French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? [The screen pans out to show the Lynn Sr. restaurant is surrounded by cops.]

Lynn Sr.: Please, settle down everyone [Referring to the people] We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here...oh boy.

(A female off-screen:] Look, there he is.

[A black vehicle with orange flames drives up; Lincoln's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S," steps out of the vehicle wearing his Ace Savvy costume when it is stopped, Lincoln climbs out of the limousine. He walks toward the restaurant and blows a bubble]

Lincoln: Talk to me, dad.

Oh. It started out as a simple order: a lynn burger with cheese. Then... when the customer took a bite...there was no cheese! [he cries, but Lincoln slaps him]

Lincoln: Get a hold of yourself, a super hero I'll handle this. I'm going in. [Lincoln walks in and sees a men, extremely nervous, looking at his burger.] Whoa, there...Take it easy, friend. I'm one of the manager of this establishment.

[He puts a briefcase down on a table.] Everything's gonna be just fine.

Phil: I'm really scared here, man.

Lincoln: [Opens the briefcase.] You got a name?

(The man shivers nervously) P-P-Phil.

[Lincoln puts on gloves.] You got a family, Phil?

[Phil chokes over his words, unable to speak. Sensing his sadness, Lincoln snaps his fingers; trying to snap him out of it.]

Lincoln: Come on, Phil, stay with me. Let's hear about that family now.

Phil: I got a wife and two beautiful children.

Lincoln: [Puts on a headset from the briefcase.] That's what it's all about,me and all of my sisters are heroes in this town, making sure no one gets hurt Now...I want you to do me a favor,

Phil: What?

Lincoln: [Lincoln picks a slice of cheese out from his briefcase with some tweezers.] Say "cheese." [Lincoln dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the Lynn buger. He then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the burger sparkles.] Order up, everyone.

All [But Lincoln]: [Cheer and then lift Lincoln up on their shoulders.] Three cheers for our hero! Hip! Hip![beep!] Hip! Hip![beep!] Hip! Hip! [Beep!] [Beeping continues from dream, the screen now shows Lincoln in his bedroom. He turns off his alarm clock].

.Lincoln: Hooray! Charles! I had that dream again!

Dog: arf arf!

Lincoln: yes I had that dream where I saved a persons buger,it's finally going to come true! [He runs over to his calendar.] Today! Sorry about this calendar. [He tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 10." On the page, it has a picture of Lynn's Table with Lincoln and his sisters surrounding it.] Because today, it's the grand-opening ceremony for a second Lynn's Table; where Dad will announce the new manager.i beat it's going to be me.

Dog: arf.

Lincoln: Who's it gonna be, boy? Heh-heh! Well, let's ask my wall of 15 consecutive kid employee-of-the-month awards. [Camera pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits]

(The pictures of Lincoln speak in unison:) LINCOLN LOUD.

Lincoln: IM READY! For KID PROMOTION! TODAY!

He goes to take a shower, gets dressed, and brushes he teeth.

Lincoln: yep Cleanliness is next to Managerliness. [Goes outside and runs around in circles with joy] I'm ready. For kid Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. [The scene is zooming to there house, and then cuts to putting on lipstick in his bathroom]

Lori: oh I hope Bobby booboo bear will love my new lipstick.[she started to hum a song] la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.

. Lori and lincoln: [In unision] La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d..

. Lori: Huh?

Lincoln: ...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...

Lincoln: [interrupts him, and covers her hair] lincoln! What are you doing in here? I literally told you not to go in here while I'm putting on my makeup.

Lincoln: I have to tell you something, lori.

Lori: Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work?

Lincoln: but it's super in portant

Lori: What do you want?

Lori: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you and my sisters in my managerial acceptance speech today.

Lori: Get out! [kicks him out of the bathroom]

Lincoln: Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. [Got outside and runs into clyde,, who comes out of his house]

Clyde: That sounds like my best friend is going to be the manager of the new Lynn's restrunt 2.[notices he doesn't have his glasses on] Oops. Hold on.[went back inside, come out with his glasses on him] Congratulations, buddy I know you can do it.

Lincoln: Oh, thanks, clyde I Know one day I will. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple.

. Clyde: Oh, I love being purple buddy.

Lincoln: We're going to the place where all the action is.

. Clyde: You don't mean...?

Lincoln: Oh, I mean.

Lincoln and clyde: ace savy and one eye jack Ice Cream Party Boat! [They went inside and, and come out a few seconds later. They now have ace savy and one eye jack customs on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside clyde]

Lincoln and Clyde: Oh, I'm a ace savy and one eye jack, yeah. You're a ace savy, yeah. We're all ace savy and one eye jack, yeah. Fight, bad guys and be a super hero yeah!

Lincoln: [Notices his watch] I'd better get going clyde.i don't want to be late for my promotion buddy. I'm Promotion. I'm Promotion.

. Clyde: Good luck, lincoln. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. I'm a ace savy and black eye jack, yeah. [Walks away] [The scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of the Lynn table. Mulligan is seen on TV, reporting]

Katherine Mulligan:Hello, Royal woods! Katherine Mulligan here, coming to you live from in front of The Lynn table restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Lynn buger. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Lynn loud .sr is opening a new restaurant called The Lynn table 2! [The crowd applauds] First of all, congratulations, . [ has a big grin on his face]

Katherine Mulligan: But there's one thing we must know. What inspired you to build a second Lynn's table right next door to the original?

Lynn Sr: for My family and son, daughters and wife.

Everyone: Aw.

Away from it, lena was watching the whole thing.

Lena: (Angry) DANG IT! It's not far! Lisa's Father is getting the popularity and being interviewed by Katherine Mulligan when I should have all the attention! (Echo's, gets worked up) GRRRRR! GRRRRRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Alison: Don't get worked up again , lena, me and your brother just mopped the floors.

(Allison is Lena's older sister )

Lena: Oh, alison, my older sibling, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Lisa's success, the formula for her father's buger and Lisa's secret invention. Then people would line up to eat at our dads restaurant and everyone will know I'm smarter then lisa,. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y.

Alison: A to Y?

Lena: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet Alison.

Alison: What about Z?

Lena: Z?

Alison: Z. The letter after Y little sister.

Lena: [Searches through cabinet] W, X, Y, Z. [Grabs Plan Z] Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said.

Alsion: Oh, boy here we go again.

Lena: [Looks at Plan Z] Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. [Sniffs it] It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! [Goes outside] So enjoy today, lisa and loud family, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula and Lisa's secret invention then everyone will eat at the lena Bucket, and I will rule the world! All hail lena. All hail len...! [Lincoln runs by and unknowingly squashes her] Ow!

Lincoln: I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion..

Lena: [While being stepped on by lincoln as he dance] Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Lincoln: [Stops dancing] Eww, I think I stepped in something. [Tries to scrape off. Lena yelps when lincoln tries to scrape him off]

Lena: Not in something, on someone, you idot!

Lincoln: Oh im Sorry, lena. [Looks at lena and help her up] Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony?

Lena: No, I am not on my way over [mocks lincoln] to the grand-opening ceremony. [Jumps four times]I'm busy planning to rule the world! [Chuckles]

Lincoln: Well, good luck with that lena. [Runs off] I'm Promotion. I'm Promotion.

Lena: Stupid kid. [Walks back to the house] [Later, is at a stand in front of the Lynn table 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated]

Lynn Sr: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Lynn table 2! [The crowd applauds]:

Leni: yay dad.

Lola: go Daddy we know you can do it.

Luna: rocking.

Luan: I wonder who the manger will be?.

Lynn: I hope it's me.

[They look at Lynn and all luaght]

All the sisters: yeah right.

Lynn sr: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. [The crowd applauds again]

Lincoln: [applauding wildly] Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! [leans towards lori and shushes her]

Lynn Sr: well... Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee.

Lincoln : [Thinking] Yes.

Lynn Sr: the obvious choice for the job.

Lincoln: [Thinking] He's right.

Lynn Sr: A name you all know. It starts with an l.

Lincoln: [Thinking] oh god That's me.i can't hold it in much longer.

Lynn sr: Please welcome our new manager...LORI LOUD! [A banner falls with Lori's face on it. The crowd begans to cheer and clap, but lincoln did instead.]

Lincoln: Yes! Yeah! [Dances around then he shakes his sister's hand] Oh, better luck next time, buddy. [Cheers as he runs to the stage] Yeah! All right! [Grabs the microphone] People of Royal woods, as kid manager of-

Lynn sr: Uh, son.

Lincoln :Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Krabs. Go ahead, dad. [Lynn sr whispers into his ear.] Leni is making a complete what of herself? [Dad whispers again] The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? [Dad whispers a third time] and Lisa did something far worse and I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone?

Lynn jr: Oh, for crying out loud,son! You didn't get the job!

Lincoln: w...what?

Lynn sr: You... did not... get... the job.

Lincoln: But... But why dad?

Lynn sr: Lincoln, you're a great helping around in my restrunt, but I gave the job to lori because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, she's more... mature than you.

Lincoln: dad.. not... mature?

Lynn sr: son, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see...

Lola: Dork?

Lynn sr: No,Lola your brother is not a dork

Luna: A goofball?:

Lynn sr: luna don't call him that

Mr grous: A ding-a-ling.

Jimmy: Wing nut.

Mable: A Knucklehead McSpazatron!

Lynn sr: OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand son?

Lincoln: I guess so, dad.

Lynn sr: Lincoln?

[Lincoln walks away]  
Lincoln [depressed]: I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression.

Leni: Poor should go chear him up.

[Clyde appears flying on a banner with a "Go Lincoln" flag in his butt]  
Clyde: Hooray for Lincoln! Hooray for Lincoln!

Lori:. What...the heck is he doing?

Luna:I don't know dude,but I think we should see what happens next.

[Patrick accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Patrick runs away]

Clyde: Let's hear it for my best friend Lincoln! Hello? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my flag?


End file.
